Gaaras Sand Bride
by miss.poofpoof
Summary: koahana just met gaara but she knows she must marry him, will he accept her? and what will happen to kohana when gaara is kidnapped? will gaara come back to her aliv? please review
1. Chapter 1:MARRIAGE

Naruto characters are not mine how ever Kohana is. Please don't sue.

CH.1 MARRIGE!!!!!! And loss

I watched the rain pour down, it rained like this everyday. My mother had told me of a ninja attack not far from here. We have lived along ninjas for a long time and I have never understood how they do what they do. Times here have gone bad and my parents plan on sending me away from here so I don't get killed. There is a bit problem with the ninjas getting alone with normal people they've became more possessive of the land then we want them to and these days the conditions have gotten worst, there has been a lot of attacks and many of the people here are being killed. We are so afraid that the village has the men guard our village at night, which includes my father. It was night time, my door opened to reveal my mom "Kohana

Close the window and go to sleep" my mothers quiet voice told me. I did as I was told because I knew my mother was worried about what would happen to me if the village was indeed attacked. I changed my cloth and went to sleep.

The next day I found my father sitting at the table eating breakfast when he saw me he smiled "I see you've slept well" he told me. I smiled my father always kept his cool even in the hardest of situation, that's why the whole village made him the leader. "Come sit" my father patted on the seat next to him, I sat down "we have things to tell you and we have to tell you now" he said his voice was serious. "What is it?" I asked looking at my mothers and fathers faces, I slowly sipped my tea "you are getting married" my father said making me spit the tea out "WHAT?!" I said never expecting them to make a decision that big with out me " we're sorry but judging by the conditions we can no longer keep you here."

my father said calmly "but I didn't even know who he is!!" I almost yelled while my father sipped his tea "he is a ninja, from the sand village he is the youngest child and he is the forth Kazekage of the sand village." my father told me as if it was nothing, "but I'm only 15 I can't get married I'm too young!" I told him "we know but seeing that you are mature enough you can handle it and don't forget Kohana you know this village is in bad times and our lives are in danger with every passing day it might be our last." he said, the whole room was quiet and I knew what he told me was true we are indeed living in danger everyday, but was I really going to take this step and marry a stranger,

"but dad I…" my dad got up "you will meet him soon and Kohana we won't be here forever you know, so we have to find my little flower a place to grow." he said smiling. He use to call my little flower when I was little because that's what my name meant, it was true this village was indeed going to parish and along with it the people who couldn't escape anywhere. I knew my father well, I knew in the end he would not leave the land of rain because he spent his whole childhood living here and he would never leave in no matter what the cost. Over the next week my mother taught me more about where I was going. My mother told me that I was going to the land of wind to a village called 'Sunagakure' the sand village and that was marrying someone who is a top ranked ninja. I learned he had two siblings and he had special abilities. When I asked my mom if he agreed to marry she told me that they didn't know and that his father had given them the answer.

I watched the moon that night thinking about who he was and what was the sand village like. I looked up at the sky to see stars and clouds along with the moon, it was not raining but it would later on at night. Over the few days I prepared myself and my stuff to leave. "Kohana honey can I come in" my mother's sweet voice asked "yeah" I said packing my stuff "honey" I turned around seeing my mother was sitting on my bed "I have something to give you" she said and he handed me an antique box and I opened it to see two necklaces, one with the water symbol and little picture in a locket of use all smiling, the other necklace had a two cherry blossoms with a blue butterfly in the middle, it was the same necklace I use to see my mom wear when I was little, "think of them as gifts and take good care of the cherry blossom necklace it was passed down for two generations in my family to the females."

My mother told me taking a deep breath. "Mom, aren't you coming with me?" I asked "no, I will stay by your fathers' side till death." She told me giving me a hug. It was my last night with them, the next morning I was sallied with my new puppy that dad had gotten me before leaving, he told me his name was Haru and that he had found him wondering the night before, probably looking for his family but he told me he had found his mother dead. I held Haru close to me as I waved goodbye to my parents. I cried most of my time I was on the boat, but after a few days even the tears dried out. I was alone; I had to face life alone. I was worried about my parents and wanted to return but couldn't because I swore I would not return no matter what. When I finally reached the sand village, I was existed and tired. I found the Kazekage home and went inside to find it rather empty and hollow; the atmosphere in the house was mixed in hate, frustration and ignorance.

I t was missing something important which was love. I paced around the room stopping when I spotted a picture which had four figures in it the eldest was a man with dark red hair and black eyes, below him were three young kids one of them was a girl with blond hair and black eyes, next to him was a guy in what looked like a cat suit who had face paint all over him, and the last child really caught my attention he had flaming red hair and pale green eyes and a symbol in the right side of his forehead with said 'love'. The door behind me opened and revealed the same blonde girl from the picture, she looked surprised "ohh…are you are Kohana?" she said walking towards me "yes."

I said she took my stuff and told me to follow her to my room, "By the way my name is Tamari." She said. I nodded and asked were everyone was "dad's off to something business related and Gaara and Kankuro are training, they'll be here by dinner time." She said putting my stuff down on my bed. She told me where the bathroom, the kitchen was. She also told me where her room was if I needed anything or had questions. I decide to take a shower, after refreshing myself I went out on the balcony to watch the sun go down I hadn't see much of the sunshine or sunsets in my village because the sky was always covered in black clouds. "Hey Kohana where are you?" I heard tamari yelling "I'm here" I yelled back, she came in with the same guy I saw in the picture with a cat like suit on. "Hi" he said I smiled and said hello. "This is Kankuro." Tamari said. She looked at me and said that I was too cute to be Gaara's wife and hugged me.

"Thanks," I said. They took me to the kitchen where their father was waiting "hello Kohana," he said to me "hello" I said, as he pointed me to sit down next to him " Kankuro where is Gaara," He asked while we eat "he said he wasn't hungry and will come home late today." Kankuro said. I wondered if he was trying to avoid me because my mom told me she wasn't sure if he had agreed to this marriage. I decided to go to my room after I ate excusing my self from the table. Once again I sat on the balcony watching the big moon with the tiny but shiny stars, that's when I felt a chill making my body shiver. I looked around but saw no one. I decided to go to bed and go to sleep. I awake in the early morning, as I yawned and made my way to the bath room I bumped into someone hard "sorry" I said in a sleepy voice when I looked up I saw bright red hair and annoyed looking pale green eyes looking at me. He walked away, I had gotten the same chills as I did last night, he was cold and rather rude.

I went down to breakfast to see no one was up so I decided to make breakfast like I use to when my mother told me she couldn't "mmm…what smells good," I turned around to see tamari, Kankuro and the oldest walk into the kitchen. "Oh I thought I should make breakfast hope you don't mind," I said with a smile on my face. Everyone ate breakfast with me that morning "mmm….I love your cooking." Temari said as the rest of them nodded with agreement. "Is Gaara still not joining us for today," said the oldest said. No one answered but then the same guy I saw this morning can in he was followed by Haru who growled, I picked up Haru and told him no and he instantly went quiet, I petted his belly on the floor. "Gaara have some breakfast." Temari said making me look up instantly; tamari saw my reaction and laughed "sorry I forgot to introduce you to Gaara." She said pointing to the boy with bright red hair and green eyes "you mean I'm marrying him," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Gaara's eyes narrowed but sat down and started eating quietly as if he was the only one in the room. "Yes and from now on I think you should call me dad." Said the oldest Kazekage. I nodded "well Gaara why don't you spend sometime with our guest after all…." Gaara left without saying anything, he looked at me with cold eyes before leaving. He didn't even finish his breakfast "dad" tamari said. I knew then that he never agreed to this marriage but I wanted to make it clear so after breakfast I went to tamari's room, I knocked "come in" said tamari.

She looked at me and said "what can I help with," she asked "well...I was wondering if Gaara had agreed to this from the start," I asked tamari, she turned to face the mirror "he never said yes or no so dad just took it as a yes." Tamari told me, she also told me that Gaara didn't talk much and that he had some special gift. She told me a little about Gaara's past and how he was unwanted, which upset me because compared to my childhood his was way worst. It was afternoon by the time I finished talking to tamari and after finding out a little bit more about Gaara I decided to pack lunch for him and Kankuro.

I asked tamari where they were and she told me where to go. They were training in the forest, and it looked intense but as soon as Kankuro saw me he stopped fighting, Gaara turn around to see what had stopped the fight "err…sorry to disturb but I made lunch some lunch for you guys." I tried to explain myself. Kankuro eat with pleasure and judging by the he was eating he was pretty hungry, but Gaara had barley eat anything I put in front of him. "is something wrong with the food," I asked Gaara he didn't say anything "oh come on Gaara at least say something to her, you should be nicer you know she left her home for us and the least you could do is make her feel welcomed," Kankuro said. But it only made it worst, Gaara walked away from me as he always did when I was around "don't worry he'll get use to you," Kankuro said. I nodded and took Gaaras food with me and walked the same direction as Gaara had, I finally saw him he was sitting on the grass looking out in space "hi" I said as I sat next to him.

"Leave now," he said "but---," he didn't let me finish "I said leave or do you want to die," he looked more annoyed by each word he said. I left his lunch there and went back home. That night I felt for the very first time what it was like to be alone. No one had come to check up on me except tamari, she asked me if anything happened and I told her the story and she was rather mad at Gaara for not even trying to be nice to me. But I told her it was ok, so after making sure I was alright she left. I couldn't sleep so I went out to the balcony and lay down on the ground to watch the stars. The moon looked farther away as appeared small while the stars were much brighter and more pleasant; it was one of those nights that I've always wanted; the wind was soft and warm and under the big open sky I felt like a little leaf.

I fell asleep on the ground, only to wake up finding myself in bed. When I went down stairs Temari asked why I fell asleep outside because it was dangerous to do that especially in my case. I told her I fell a sleep accidentally. "Hey temari, who brought me inside then," I asked since I had woken up in my bed. "Oh…I think it was Gaara who brought you in since he saw you lay there on the ground, he even woke me up to see if you were ok or not," she told me smiling, before I could say anything Gaara entered the room. He took his seat and started to eat, and in five minutes he left again, but I followed him. I stopped him in he's room "err... Gaara-sama," I said, he didn't turn but said "what" in an emotionless voice. "Um…thanks," I said, I was leaving when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back so was facing him. "Do you really want to marry a monster," he spoke with no faith. In his eyes I saw loneliness that even saddened me. I wasn't able to resist my self and hugged him, shocked by my action he didn't react at all "I never thought you were a monster or ever will be," I said gently. I let go, even though I thought I shouldn't, because his loneliness wanted someone who could hold him someone to cherish him, someone to love him…


	2. Chapter 2:NEW HOME, BAD NEWS

* * *

CH.2 new home bad news

When I pulled away his hands were tightened into a fist, making me wonder if my actions had been correct, I frowned because the answer was no. there was a knock on the door and temari came in and told me I should go take a shower since Kankuro was going to get in any time now. I took her advice and left I wasn't ready for what Gaara would have or might have done. The rest of the day went smooth and quiet, although it was really hot and I had to wear my short blouse and a mini shirt and every time I ran into Gaara he looked at me strangely as if he was searching for something.

A week had gone by and I felt closer to everyone but Gaara, me and temari did a lot of things together and became best friends, while me and Kankuro hung out a lot and he was happy that I wasn't that scared of his puppets. But I was no where near to even getting to know Gaara. It was Sunday and the night was cool and fresh, the moon shined brighter and the stars sparkled. I decided not to go to the balcony but to go to the roof top after all I would be able to view the sky more then on the balcony. As I slowly made my way on to the roof, I discovered I wasn't alone. Gaara was facing the other way but knew I was there, so he got up and was about to leave when I caught him by the hand and said "why do you always walk away from me," he turned around and took a deep breath.

He didn't say anything, which made me angrier so I grabbed his arm and made him face me; he was a little shocked but hid that emotion before me really seeing it. "Gaara why are you like this to me," I asked but my voice had gone emotional making every word come out shaky, "why Gaara why? I left everything behind to spend my remaining life with a stranger who doesn't even what my company," I was in tears now; I had these emotions bottled up deep inside me from the day I got here.

I hadn't even smiled like I did before coming here, my smile was more hallow now because I wasn't happy without family. I felt a cold finger clean away my tears, when I looked up Gaara locked me in his gaze and I stopped crying I was memorized by his gaze I didn't even notice him coming closer to me until I felt his breath on my neck. I wanted to say something but he put his finger on my lips to keep me hushed. He picked me up (bridal style) and took me to my room. He gently laid me down and laid down next to me.

Before I knew it I had fallen in a deep sleep in Gaaras arms, I awoke early to see Gaara still here but he was looking at the ceiling. I didn't notice that half of my body was on top of him. When my eyes were fully opened I saw Gaara leaving "wait," I called out to him, he turned around "what…I'm hungry," he said I smiled "can I make you anything," I asked. He nodded and so I made him breakfast even though it was 6:00 in the morning and nobody was up. I wasn't Hungry but sat there looking at him eat which was pretty amusing, he only sighed when I continued to watch him. "Hey Gaara," I said, he looked up from his plate and stared at me "what," he asked, "um…did you stay awake all night." I asked since I've noticed he's room being very new like he barely went in there at all.

"Yeah I didn't and I can't sleep, I have insomnia so I stay most of the nights." He told me, I felt bad for having to sleep so peacefully and him not being able to sleep that well. He lightened up towards me over the next week or so and we were becoming great friends. It was only a few days later when dad announced our engagement day it was going to be on November 1st. which was only a month from now. Hearing this news made me miss my mom and dad even more and made me wonder how they were doing, I never expected the answer to that question until a week before the engagement.

The rest of the days flew by and I was becoming a big part of the family, I cooked, I cleaned, I had fun with temari and Kankuro. And most of all I became good friends with Gaara and found it nice to be able to comfort him or just keep him company whenever he needed. I was happy with Gaara although he was taller then me by few inches he could always pick on me and sometimes he did, but only if he felt the need to.

"good night Gaara," I said before heading off to bed, he took hold of me before I could take 2 steps "oh come stay awake with me it's boring here," he kind of wined making me smile "but Gaara I need sleep," I told him before I could say anything more he grabbed my waist and held me close "fine," he said looking at me, so hugged him good night and kissed him on the cheek (he was kind of shocked about that to).

It was a week before the engagement when the devastating news arrived. I had gotten a letter it was from one of the villagers telling me that my father and mother had died in the raid that took place in the village shortly after I had left. They told me they were proud of my mother and fathers courage and that I should be to. I read that letter five times to make sure I was reading it right, and then the tears found there way though and I began to realize I won't see my loving parents ever again. I stayed in my room for the whole week not wanting to talk to anyone. Even Gaara tried to comfort me but he wasn't very good at it, the best thing he could do was hold me while I cried.

I barely eat, I couldn't even be in the same room with anyone else, I basically went into depression. It was hard for me to smile again even with everyone tried to cheer me up I could only fake a smile for there efforts. "this is enough, Kohana snap out of it," Gaara said losing his patience, "I can't bare to see you like this anymore, " he said grabbing my wrists " I'm taking you away from here," he told me picking me up and leading me down stairs. "where are we going Gaara , Gaara ," I yelled but he wasn't listening, he quietly dragged me away. We walked for what seemed like ages and a lot of people in town noticed me and Gaara, but Gaara completely ignored them. We finally stopped, I looked around to see we were in a forest "why did you bring me here," I asked, "This was where I use to go to try and ease my suffering of loneliness," he said.

He sat me down on the cliff overlooking the sand village from afar and watched the sun go down with me. It was his warmth that helped me feel better and I began to return to my normal self after that. Everyday we go to see the sunset on the same cliff together and watch the sunshine disappear and become the stars and the moon. Today was the day; today I would be Gaara's fiancée. Temari showed me my dress it was maroon color with roses as the shoulders it was puffy but not too puffy it also had some black in it. When I changed into my dress temari looked shocked "what what's wrong," I asked her "nothing this dress really suits you," temari said smiling back. After she changed into her blue dress we went down to where the ceremony was.

I saw the look on Gaara's face and he looked rather shocked but smiled a little, I laughed because his smile looked more like he had swallowed a sour lemon. I would never forget that day because for just that day I felt like I found a place where I was born to belong, and everyone got along so well together it was shocking. When I woke up the next morning Gaara lying next to me, he looked like a precious jewel next to worthless silver. He looked like a divine angel to my very eyes; I put my arm around his wrist, his eyes jade eyes opened and looked down at me, he kissed my forehead, and then buried his face in my long black hair. His sweet scent made me want to get closer to him, but I knew better then to lead a guy on this way and besides Gaara was very loving so I wouldn't have done anything to upset him or myself.

There was a knock on the door, it was temari, she blushed when she saw me and Gaara together. "Gaara dad wants you to help pick your clothing for the wedding," temari said. Gaara left and temari sat down on my bed "thank you," she said " for what," I asked "you've changed Gaara and made him more happier then I've ever seen," she said smiling "I think you were like an angel made just for just Gaara," she told me. I looked surprised since I was the one who needed an angel not Gaara but I found an angel in him. Temari took me to her room to show me my dress options for the wedding, when I entered the first dress I saw made me fall in love with in. the dress was white with a little candy red color in the front but the back it opened the red up and the red looked beautiful and grand, it was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

When temari saw my reaction she knew I already chose a dress and so she didn't even bother showing me the rest of them, I helped her pick her clothing. I told her the simple maroon dress would look lovely. " so who's coming to the wedding," I asked . "well some of the people from leaf village but that's about it ohh and maybe some from the sound village," she said "I've got someone I want you to meet," she wicked at me, while I laughed ' hey what's Kankuro going to wear," I asked "oh…why don't you ask him," I said ok and heading to Kankuros room.

I knocked and entered to seethe bed was completely covered with tuxedos " oh hey Kohana," Kankuro said "hey, did you choose what to wear yet," I asked "err…no it's to confusing and I don't know how to tie a tie," he said laughing "I know how to go try on something," I told him he returned wearing a black jacket and a deep purple color shirt with back pants his ties which was a softer shade of purple was around his neck, so I went up to him to fix it, "you know how to do these kinds a things," he asked "yep, my mom taught me," I said "wow your mom had you prepared for almost everything huh," he joked "I guess in a way yes she taught me a lot," I said softly.

Kankuro knew I wasn't really over my loose and hugged me "he very lucky to find someone who can care so much for him Kohana you give him hope," he said to me, I smiled and the door opened to reveal Gaara and we instantly broke apart, but Gaara seemed a little angry "let's go," he said I looked out to see the sun going down and hurried to catch up to Gaara saying bye to Kankuro. It was quiet watching the desert sun go down and the night turning cold, Gaara put his arms around me as the night began to fall, "what were you and Kankuro doing," he finally asked "oh we were just choosing what he was going to wear for the wedding and he asked me if I could help him," I said he didn't say anything but just watch the sky.

The wedding day was finally here and it made me nervous but I was cheered on by temari, but at the wedding ceremony there were a lot of people 'some people from the leaf village huh' I thought looking at the huge crowd. Temari saw me peeking and dragged me to my room and told me to hurry up and get ready. I put on my dress and the cherry blossom necklace my mother gave me the night before I left, taking a deep breath I looked at myself one late time when temari came in again she looked shocked and told me I look like the most beautiful bride she's ever seen, I laughed in disagreement. When it came time to walk down the isle I could feel a great deal of emotion. This was it I was leaving everything behind everything I've ever had will be lost and I'll gain again the most of what I need…love, I was now a woman, I was ready for the world.

Gaara looked more handsome; he was wearing a white coat with a ruby red that matched my dress and white pants and a white and red tie, he looked perfect. We took our vows and when I was asked the big question I hesitated not that I didn't love Gaara but I wanted to make sure I was ready for everything, I wished my parents could see me right now but when I looked around I saw no trace of them, "yes" I reply. I didn't realize a tear had fallen from my eyes when I thought of my parents.

When I the ceremony was over and everyone scattered I was taken or dragged by temari to the corner "what happened to you up there," she asked "I-I – just was thinking of my parents," I told her, she hugged me "don't worry we're your family from now on," she said. She took me to introduce someone she wanted me to meet, his name was Shikamaru nara he was a spiky black haired guy with a black outfit. He blushed when he saw me "um… you look pretty," he said to me when suddenly out of no where Gaara was next to me and had his hands on my shoulder "dad wants to see you," Gaara told me, I went to dad and he hugged me "my Kohana you look beautiful," he said to me "thank you," I told him. When I turned around Gaara was gone so I wondered around. Some blonde guy corned me " hi you must be Kohana you look pretty BELIVE IT, he said almost drooling it made me laugh so hard I couldn't't breath for a min. and then some pink haired girl hit him in the head telling him to shut up " sorry naruto is just well naruto," she said after punching him "I'm sakura," she introduce herself "and that baka is naruto," she said pointing to naruto.

I laughed, naruto seemed nice maybe a little to hyper but never the less he was funny. I was basically alone for the rest of the time, until it was time for the dance and I saw Gaara again as we danced together he seemed upset and quiet like something was troubling him, but he didn't't say anything. When the night finally fell and everyone left and me and Gaara we're finally alone, since we're married I was going to sleep in Gaara's room from now on. However I slept alone that night, Gaara didn't't come in the room, and I tried to find him but he was not anywhere so finally exhausted I fell asleep in my dress on the bed. I didn't't wake till temari shook me awake, "hey, you're still wearing your dress and where is Gaara," she asked me while I yawed sleepily "ahhh….Gaara didn't't come I waited last night for him but he never showed," I told her.

She didn't't look very happy at this considering that we just had gotten married yesterday, she told me to change up and go get some breakfast, she disappeared after that and me and Kankuro were the only ones left in the house. We ate silently until he spoke "where's Gaara I haven't seen him since yesterday," he asked I bit my lip I had no clue where Gaara was a and I was worried about him, I left the table without answering the question, and decided to find him myself.

I wore my clothing dad had gotten me as the wedding gift they were a simple dark blue capers with a white strapless shirt he said that the desert will get really hot on day so I can wear this. And today was really hot, so I hurried out the door to find Gaara. I looked around town, I looked around the border to the sand village but couldn't't find him anywhere and the only place I had left was that little cliff we always watched the sunsets on. Before I reached the top of the cliff I could hear Gaara's voice and Temaris as well, "you saw how she hesitated maybe father shouldn't't have decided this, maybe she was better of without me," I could hear Gaara saying to temari "are you insane she left everything for us and now you think it wasn't meant to be, she has already gone though a lot Gaara the least you could do is give her a chance," a tear slide down my cheek 'so he never agreed to this and all this time he was doing it only because he was told to' I heard footsteps coming my way but my legs were frozen and I couldn't't run away from what I heard.

When I did look up I saw temari, I knew what I should do I ran, I ran back to my room and packed my stuff and quietly headed out before anyone could stop me. It had been three hours ago when I had left, I was walking though the desert without any clue of where I was going, the tears didn't't stop flowing at all, I though I would die here in the desert alone and maybe then I'll see my mother and father again, if only they were here I wouldn't't feel so wounded but the truth was they were long gone. They had gone so far that I could no longer reach them. I tripped and fell landing in the sand.

I closed my eyes " daddy, why do you always bring home a flower every day," my old memories came into view and I saw my 6 year old self talking to my father, "it's for your mother Kohana," he told me picking me up "but why," I asked "because your mother is very precious to me and by giving her a flower each day it's my way of saying how much she is so precious to me," he said. I looked at myself, I was sobbing 'why' 'why' 'why did they leave me alone I don't want to be here I want to go back' I was shattered "get up, Kohana get up look at your self , I didn't t raise you to give up get up Kohana," my father's voice echoed though my head and I slowly opened eyes. When I looked around I saw I was in a room, wait it was my room and I heard voices from outside the closed door.

It sounded like temari talking to dad, I was trying to listen to what they were saying but before I could the door was quietly opened and temari walked in with Kankuro I was pretending to be asleep I felt someone ran their hand down my face, "will she be ok," Kankuro voice rang in my ear "she'll be fine she's just exhausted," I heard Temaris quiet voice say.

I heard the door open again and this time I heard dad come in "has she woken up," he asked "not yet," Kankuro answered. "where is Gaara I want to have a little talk with him about this," dad said "he's on the balcony," Kankuro answered "wait, you can't say anything to him about this he's already upset," temari said 'what he's upset about what he's the one who has every one and I'm the only lonesome person here' I thought I opened my eyes to see Kankuro was sitting besides me "why is he upset," I asked as if nothing had happened, everyone turned instantly to look at me "your awake," temari said "Kohana I want you to stay in bed for tonight and don't leave this room I'll send dinner up here," dad said he was obviously angry "wait, don't say anything to Gaara it's not his fault," I blurted, dad left without saying a word "what were thinking," temari said immediately after dad leaf "I – I," I stuttered "I wanted to give Gaara what he wanted," I said "what!!! He doesn't want to be alone he loves you," she said.

My tears began to flow freely "but h-he s-said he wished this never happened, I said Kankuro silently wrapped his arms around me "he does want you, believe me of all the years I've known him I've never seen his face lit up with joy like that and you have him that joy," he said temari also hugged me "don't you ever think you're alone," she whispered "you have us and we have you," Kankuro said I felt better, I felt not so lonely, I felt….home. the door opened again and this time it was Gaara, "GAARA!," I jumped off the bed and ran to him hugging him with full force, he was shocked but hugged me back "I'm sorry," he whispered "I didn't mean I didn't love you I just got confused when you hesitated to answer yesterday," he said, " I wasn't hesitating for if I loved you or not I was hesitation because I missed my parents and I was thinking how fast everything happened," I said, he took hold of my waist and kissed me by surprised.

When we broke apart, temari looked a little uncomfortable and Kankuro was blushing a little, they both left after a while after they both hugged me. Gaara picked me up and put me on the bed so I could rest, he lay down besides me and I easily fell a sleep. when I woke up I saw his precious face next to mine, he looked so peaceful that I had to carefully climb out of bed and go down stairs making sure I don't wake him, but before I could step a foot out the door he toke hold of me, making me almost scream "sorry," he said once he let go.

He laid me back down "stay with me," he whispered I answered by hugging him "ok," I quietly whispered back. it wasn't till temari came in that Gaara let me go she toke me away to eat something so I wouldn't starved to death. It was mid afternoon when I finally ate. Me and Gaara ate and he asked what I thought of naruto, I told him he was ok and maybe a little to childish. He smiled and told me it was because of that boy he had changed his ways of being remembered in this world. He took me to bed that evening wanting to make up for the last time. We cuddled together and I was unable to get much sleep due to the urge of wanting to spent my every moment with Gaara.

I lay on his chest hearing his heartbeat running at a peaceful rate, he slowly stroked my hair I could also hear his cool breath on me. I just lay there in silence it felt very peaceful. I asked Gaara where dad has gone, he told me that dad had gone to finish some treaty. He told me dad would be back in a week so I had nothing to worry. I forgot that was still wearing my sakura necklace and didn't realize it until he asked me why I was still wearing it " it's my family treasure, it's been passed down to the women in our family," I told him "really," he said touching it gently "is it suppose to represent something," he asked "yes the two flower are two souls, while the butterfly is a love symbol between then that keeps them together," I said he touched it again more gently "so one of these flowers is me and the other is you," he asked "yes, you and me and our precious love bond," I told him while he looked at me, touching my cheek gently "your always going to be my sakura in full bloom," he said before moving closer to me and kissing me, it was sweet and to harsh but gentle, he held me like I was going to separate from him any moment, I felt so happy just to be by his side. For the rest of the it was like a make out session. Even over time a person could heal like I've started to heal I've truly began to blossom like I've always wanted.

I knew I had to hold on to his hand for as long as I can live. I was happy for what I got. "Kohana," I looked up to see beautiful pale green eyes looking at me curiously, he looked so cute I hugged him. When I let go he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as you," he said as I smiled "we were made for each other," I told as he laid down on my lap and closed his eyes.

The months passed by faster then expected and me and Gaara grow closer then ever. Dad had passed away which upset me for a few day. Gaara became the Kazekage and took over. He worked hard and I usually didn't see him till evening. "Kohana," Gaara called as I hurried out of my room to see him, "I'm hungry," he said taking off his Kazekage robes "sure dinner is on the table," I said walking with him to the dinning room. He quietly eat as I watched since I had eaten earlier. When we finally went to bed he seemed restless, "is something wrong," I asked he looked at me "we've been married for 9 months and we haven't had sex," he said I blushed "well, um…" I didn't really know what to say.

He was shirtless which made me blush even more. He came closer to me kissing my neck so softly that it sent shivers down my spine, as he slowly began to take my shirt off, I gave up resisting as he kissed me passionately. "Gaara," my faint voice said he put his finger on my lips "shhh…"he said shushed me as he began to kiss my head and my nose and then my neck, he slowly made his way down to my stomach. He took of the rest of his cloths and he became a part of me in an instant. "Gaara," my voice sounded distant to me. "Gaara I love you," I said and he looked at me before saying "I love you more then anything," he said. That night we became closer then we had ever been and we were finally complete.


End file.
